As I watch him
by Renee
Summary: Matt is a prince with an odd love for one of his slaves: AU, Matts POV the first chapter is a one sided Yamachi. Um in later chapters it will have a fantasy twist to it ^_~
1. prelude

A/N:My first Digimon story to be put on ff.n. Its AU and told in Matt's POV for this chapter Its also as of right now a one sided Yamachi but later on it will also be a Taito if you want it to be. Anyway this is a story thats based loosely on a Taiora I one time thought of. Its kinda a master/slave story as well. Don't you just love those?? ^_~ anyway like I said it starts out as a one sided Yamachi so just bear with me! Oh and the Charactors may be a little OCC because the most recent thing I have seen of Digimon is the 4th movie other then that i have not seen the show in along time. And the last thing my editor is not aloud on AIM or aloud to check her mail so I have to use a crappy spell check on yahoo mail. Forgive the spelling mistakes!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! I do own any OC's here tho!  
  
  
  
  
As I watch him, working staring at his sun tanned skin, spiky hair, and large brown eyes I feel strange. I know that I can have him, even if he does not want me I can have him. I am after all a prince and he is my slave. But when I watch him like this I also know that I could never truly have him if it was by force. My brother goes about like a true man in love with a woman altho he does not tell us who. I know that he has been sneaking off to see her. I can see the look on his face and smell the sent of perfume on him. At first I thought he had taken a fancy to one a young girl named Kari but she died around a year ago from my mother over working her. I cursed my mother for that! I always knew that she was a bitch. The worst part of the gilr Kari's death was the look on her brothers face every day for months. Because the former Kari's older brother is the one I love, Tai. My brother walked into the room as always the sent of perfume was strong on him and a smile was apon his face. I looked at him as always I was curious as to what exactly always made him so happy. Who was this girl? He looked at me. "Hello brother!" He exclaimed "Hello yourself" was my reply. "Its a fine day isn't it?" I blinked at him. "What makes it so fine?" I asked. "The fact that my life is going so perfect!" I decided now was the time to ask him. "Brother, who is the young lady that you have been with?" He stared at me. "What young lady could you be talking about? I have not the slightest idea what you are implying!" I shook my head "You smell of woman! You have been for coming back from you daily 'trips' like this for almost two whole years!!" It was now his turn to blink at me. "Matt will you promise not to tell a soul?" I nodded.  
  
"Her name is Samantha. She is fun and exciting!!!! At first I never thought of her like that. We had met years ago and she had been my friend, but a few years ago she confessed her true feelings and I relised that I loved her as well!" I thought about what my brother had just said for awhile, letting it seep in before I asked another question "She told you that knowing that you were a prince? Most people would have been more scared about you turning them down if they knew." He blushed "She knew! Samantha is the kind of person who would not care tho!" I then knew what I had to do, if it had been an option I would have tried and become Tai's friend without him knowing the truth but he was my personal slave so he knew the way I looked, breathed, walked... every single thing! He never speaks to much and I never have him do much, when I was younger I always abused my power as a prince but no longer. My brother soon left blushing and I guess he was pondering over what he had just told me.  
  
I now sat in the garden admiring the flowers that grew there. I had it all planed out! I would try my hardest to at least become friends with Tai. I heard the sound of soft footsteps walking twords me. Turning my head and seeing one of my mothers slaves walking up to me. I had been trying to convince my mother to not be so harsh on her and finally she had given in and in a sense "gave" the girl to me. My mother still "owned" her tho. The girls name is Sora. We had become friends after some time of knowing each other. My mother had taken her from her family when she was just a baby and we are about the same age so I always snuck away to go and see her. She is my best friend and in a sense my only friend. Sora walked up to me. "Greatings Yamato-sama!" I had told her she didn't have to call me that. " Sora you can call me Matt if you like!" She blushed slightly. Okay "Matt..." she paused awhile before adding 'chan' softly her blushing increasing. I know Sora likes me but I just cant return the feelings. I just smiled at her as kindly as I could. "Sora I need your help." I said to her. She looked up at me "my help?" She blinked. "Yes, you see I'm afraid that I have fallen in love. My problem is that I can not tell this person how I feel." She looked up at me, there was a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes but I knew that she knew I was not talking about her. "Who is it that you love?" She asked me. I sighed "it may seem odd at first but the person I love is a man. Tai to be exact." She looked at me with large eyes. "Tai..?" I nodded at her. "You and him get along well right?" She blushed abit "Yes Tai and I are very good friends. We have known each other for some time and I must say that I was friends with his sister..." she cut off there. Sora went away. I knew it was to cry so I let her be. I would talk to her again later. I knew that what she had said was because thinking of Kari made people feel that way, well people who knew her well.  
  
Many people thought of her as a cute little girl, but as Kari grew the cute little girl became differn't. Despite her situation she was almost 'Perfect'. My mother did not like this so she had over worked the poor girl. Kari had her flaws like for one thing she was very ill and no one knew this except for her brother. I found out a short while before she died. It was about a week before it happend. I had heard screaming and my mother like always being a bitch. I had known how I felt for Tai for a long while by then and when I identifyded the screaming as his I rushed to where it was coming from. When I had got there I saw him being beat by mother and I found out about his sister. He was screaming about how she was going to die. I had run up to mother at that moment and stopped her from harming Tai anymore. Well I tried to. After only about a half of an hour of trying she finally stopped harming him. The look on his face at that moment was the most lovely I had ever seen of him. He looked at me with his large eyes thankful and I wanted him even more. I had later tried to convince my mother to stop tormenting Kari, she stopped but only two days before Kari's death. When Kari had died my mother did not care, she laughed. I was trying to be as nice as I could be to Tai but he was so upset. when I had gone to him in hopes of mending his broken heart he snapped. He was so mad and took it out on me. He attacked me with both force and words but I did not care because I knew why he was doing this. After he relised what he had done he started to cry and begged me for forgiveness I told him that he should not be the one begging for it that I should be. That I could have tried to stop my mother sooner. After that things had gone back to normal, except that Tai sometimes gets far off sad looks now. I know how much he misses his sister and I wish that I could have saved her.  
  
It was later that day when Sora and I talked again. "Sora?" She looked up at me. "Yes?" I smiled slightly at her. "What do you think I should do about my problem?" She had a wide smile on her face. It was rare that she smiled that much so it was nice. "Well I think that you should tell him how you feel!" I shook my head. "But what if he does not feel the same way?" Her smile faded slightly "Then forget about him!" I once again shook my head. "I can not! He is my everything!! I love him and everything about him..." I heard footsteps and stopped talking. Then there he was my lovely one, Tai. He walked up to me kneeling and looked up "Yamato-sama, Sora said that you had wanted to speak with me." I looked at Sora she winked at me and I felt a slight blush spreading across my cheeks. Now was the time I would tell him! "Tai, I have to tell you something." He looked at curious as to what it was. "I think that I may be in love with..." I paused and looked at his blinking and blushing face. I started again. "I think I may be in love with you!" I screamed. An odd look was on his face....  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N2: Okay all I finished this while I was sick and it took my a few hours to write the chapter. Its around 2:30 AM right now!!!!!!!! So anyway I'm not going to ask you for reviews. But if you would like to review be my guest! How should I have Tai react?????? ^_^; Oh and just so you know! When Tai and Sora were calling Matt: Yamato-sama it meant lord or master Yamato in other words since he is the prince and they are slaves they are meant to call him by not only his full name but with a 'sama' and when Sora called Matt: Matt-chan it was more if an affection thing! Um if anyone wants to know why Kari is dead the reasons are: one I don't like her and two it adds more drama! okay well bye bye! PS feel free to e-mail me: katbox89@yahoo.com or send me an AIM: ryoko286 I also have YIM:kyou213 but that one is not used much.  
*Renee* 


	2. Chapter one

A/N: Hey all I'm back!!!!!!!!! I've added a new couple to this! Kensuke! my second favoret digimon couple. This chapter is for My good friends Tina-chan who helped me thru with editing my former Gravitation fanfiction, Holly-chan who was the first to review this story and Aramend a.k.a me-rite-much the best damn reviewer that ever reviewed me ever! Tina-chan sorry I didn't send this to you ^^; I just wanted it up ASAP and since I put you in it I want to make sure that you have to wait to see like every other person who is in it sorry! But if it makes you feel better I was once again using damn Yahoo e-mail spell check! . God dammit! *gasp* oh no I turned into Cartman from South park! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -_-; once again I must mention Aramend a.k.a me-rite-much because he gave me such a good idea on what to make Tai do in this! Um so yeah! While I think of how to word it here is a thank you to all that reviewed!:  
  
pan-chan: thanks for your review Holly! It was so nice of you since you have not seen much digimon!  
  
PurpleQueen: WELL SOOOOOOOOORY! just for that I'm going to have a scene that will make you really embarrassed and blush and stuff ^_~ if you even read it.  
  
Redrum: I'm sorry that they way I make this does not please you! I know its rushed but thats because I wanted to write it before I got better and my mind was not a creative! ^^  
  
  
  
Me-rite-much: I'm so glad that you liked it! n.n I'm sooooooooooo happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sincere SeReNiTy: I feel so loved! WOW the author of one of my FAVORET Taito/Yamachi stories is telling ME that I write good! I'm so happy ^_^.   
  
  
  
serphyona: I would love to use your idea but I told my friend I would use his, sorry ^^; I do have a Kensuke pairing in this so I most likely can use it for that! ^_~ This is a Yamachi I was asking if maybe I should also call it a Taito too. Yamachi is better tho. Can you tell I love Matt? Him and Ken kick ass! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sillie: Thanks for the review! I know he is I've loved him since 01! ^_^ you should have seen it back when I was a *gag* Taiora fan I use to talk to Sammy-chan about him after we watched any episode that he had a cute part. I never liked it when he smiled tho in 01 because he looked cuter when he wasn't ^_~   
  
  
  
babydragon: ^_^ thanks for the review! I wish I could use your idea its really good! I'm sorry that I cant ;_; I really like it.   
  
  
  
Frab: ^_^ I like your review thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! If I did it would have many more yummy scenes! I do own all of my OC's even if some of them are based on real people.  
  
"I think I may be in love with you!" I screamed. An odd look was on his face. "Yamato-sama...?" was all he could say in reply to that. "Tai I just want to know, how do you feel about me? I want you to be truthful! I won't hurt you if you do you tell me that you love me." I said as calmly as I could. Tai looked confused like he did not know how to answer my question. A small smile crept across him face, showing off his lovely features.   
  
"Yamato-sama.. I... I think I may love you too!" I could not believe it Tai loved me. I embraced him and did not let go of him for fear that if I let go I would wake up. Upon waking I would find that it was all just a dream and that Tai hated me. That was the one thing I feared more that any one thing in the world! If Tai hated me I would be as good as dead. But no.... I would have kissed him if it were not for this odd feeling like I was being watched!  
  
I let go of Tai ever so slowly and walked over to a near by bush. Looking behind it I saw Holly. She was my mothers "spy" dammit why couldn't that damn woman just leave me alone. I grabbed her arm as she was attempting to get away from me. "Hello! Holly what a plesent surprise to see you!" She looked at me a large lock of her blue hair falling into equally blue eyes.  
  
  
Holly pushed it away and broke free of my grasp running as fast as she could to get away from me. It was then that I saw Sora running after her screaming: "You won't get away!"  
  
  
I knew I should just let Sora continue what she was doing. Her and Holly did not get along well. I walked back over to Tai. Embracing him once more. "Yamato-sama..." I held him tighter. "Tai you don't have to call me that." I said softly before kissing his forehead.   
  
"Yama..." was all I heard before he passed out. Feeling his forehead I found it to be burning hot so a carefully as I could I picked him up. How I was going to get him to a safe place was beyond me tho. If even one person was to see me with him... I shook the thought of that out of my mind. It did not matter! I carried Tai into the castle and without being seen (it was hard work) brought him to my room. Laying him on my bed and listening to his soft breathing.   
  
My eyes stared at him, looking over his thin body. His cheeks flushed with fever and sweat slowly rolling down his face. He was beautiful even when ill. Tai needed help tho and I knew not where to find it. If I tried anywhere or anyone in the castle then they would know something is up and they might harm Tai. I knew this, it had not happened before but still I knew what would happen. My door opened as I was in thought.  
  
I turned when I heard it. Upon seeing my brother standing there at the door in what seemed like total shock I knew that he had seen Tai. He walked over to me. "Matt what's going on?" I smiled at my brother. "Takeru.." I said using his full name "I'm in love." My brother stared at me for a moment before a smile crept over his face.   
  
"I'm so glad for you brother!" He hugged me. "EH? Brother are you okay? You feel warm!" He said. I guessed that maybe I had gotten sick from Tai.   
  
But I replied with "I'm fine it's nothing." My brother shook his head okay. Takeru and I talked for awhile. It seemed like him and Samantha were very happy together.  
  
After my brother and I had talked for awhile he left. Soon after Tai opened his eyes. His fever seemed to have gone down alot from resting. "Yamato-sama?" I smiled down at him. "Did you sleep well Tai?" He blushed a little bit. I felt Tai's thin arms wrap around me. "mmmm" I laughed a bit at this bringing my arms around him as well.  
  
After awhile of holding him I felt myself blushing. And I knew Tai was as well. I felt my head turning and my lips connecting with his.  
  
I don't know how but I managed to keep Tai a secret from everyone! He soon got fully better. I was so happy after that although I felt a bit ill. Perhaps he had gotten me sick. I did not know, nor did I care.   
  
It was a few days after my confession to Tai. I was walking in a hall when I heard talking. It was a secret room that it was coming from. One that Sora and I had found around a year before. I paused and listened to the speaking.   
  
"Sora what am I to do?" It was Tai's voice.  
  
"Tai what do you mean?" I heard Sora ask him.  
  
"Sora, when I told Yamato-sama that I loved him I was lieing. The chance of freedom seemed so close and all I had to do was say that I 'loved' him..." I did not listen to for what ever else he had to say. I walked as calmly into the room as I could. Tai's eyes grew wide and I could tell he saw the rage in mine. I walked over to him grabbing him and forcing a hard kiss on his lips before turning and running blindly out of the room.  
  
I don't know how long I ran until I heard a soft cry. When I looked for the source I saw two tear filled dark eyes. They belonged to an elf, The most lovely one I had ever seen for that matter. I had seen few elf's for they did not like us and stayed away most of the time. So of course I was surprised that he was here.  
  
I bent down looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him. The elf nodded slightly. "You can trust me." I said as kindly as I could.  
  
"But what I did was wrong... And they found out!" I heard him say. I had no clue what he was talking about but I knew he was upset about something he did. That was a start right? He continued to speak "when I tried to tell them how it was because of love they told me that elf and man were not meant to be together. They told me that it was worse because he was a male!" He cried even more. I felt tears of my own sliding down my face and my arms brought the elf in to a hug. I held him whispering how everything would be okay.  
  
"Ken!" A new voice was heard. The elf turned at this voice. He looked as though he wanted to get away. "Ken where are you!" I soon found that the voice belonged to a young boy. He was about my brothers age with spiky brown hair and adventurer clothing and gear on. A sword was in his hand and his eyes darted to the elf. They had been filled with worry and now all at once they were filled with relief.  
  
The elf slowly got up and tried running away, but soon the boy had caught up and grabbed his arm. "Davis.. I" the elf said sadly. "I don't know what to do! They wont let us be together no matter how much I love you!" The boy who I now guessed was Davis put his arms around the elf.   
  
"Ken I don't care what they say! I love you and thats all that matters!" The elf, Ken looked at Davis. "Please don't run away again!" Tears were streaming down his face and I noted that they were streaming down mine as well. "It hurt me to see that you didn't care enough to stay!"  
  
"Davis I'm sorry..." I didn't stick around to hear more. It was none of my concern what they wanted to talk about so I just walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Looks like my muse came at the end!  
  
Shuichi: You dragged me here!  
  
Shut up! If you don't I'll get my brother to kill Yuki!  
  
Shuichi: meep!  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
A/N2: Wow I'm sorry if that part sucked! And I'm also sorry that I took longer then I had hoped to put it up! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooory!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ for all those who watch Fruits Basket that was a "Ritsu" for ya! I know its a bad "Ritsu" but hey I'm sick so shut up! If anyone wants to know I think I was thinking of Artea from Lufia and Lufia 2 when I came up with the idea of making Ken an elf ^_~. and yes my muse is Shuichi from Gravitation! I love him and his boy friend so much! I could eat them up!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ smile you've got reviews! I hope! Once again you don't have to send me any but I wont mind the *hint hint* ^_~ okay well bai bai for now! 


	3. Chapter two AKA the really short chapter

Hey guys!  
  
Shuichi: La Li Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!And it has a new twist in it ^_^ I hope you all like it!!!!! If you don't I will have my muse kill you!  
  
Shuichi: no she won't because she doesn't want to see me become like my boyfriend Yuki!  
  
  
  
Fine I'll have Shuichi's manager K kill you!   
  
Shuichi: Okay now I would be scared but she can't control K! He is to out of control for her!  
  
Shut up!   
  
K & Yuki: COME ON SHUICHI NOW!!!!!!  
  
Shuichi: meep!  
  
NO YOU CAN'T TAKE MY MUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Shuichi: if I do the disclaimer can I go?  
  
Yes  
  
  
  
Shuichi: Renee does not own digimon she does not own Holly, Samantha or Tina they own themselves She owns her OC's and herself but she but she DOES NOT OWN ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why did you have to tell them that! I was gonna make a new episode where you and Yuki kiss and then break up and he goes out with my friend and you go out with me and then you guys get back together and have yummies!  
  
Shuichi: o.O um just get on with the fic! here is the thank yous section!  
  
  
  
Me-rite-much: Well your idea was so good!  
  
Frab: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ you will see soon enough   
  
Serphyona: lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter and YamiSerphyona my Yami side knows how you feel trust me! I hate it but all because of that damn millennium chip I ate it wont leave me alone! (A/N: me and Sammy spent about 20 minutes last time i slept over her place coming up with fake millennium items we had the chip, the book, the fridge etc..)  
  
Sincere SeReNiTy: Yea how could Tai! I'm so glad you like my story! I can die happy! ^____^  
  
  
  
justaname: Such a confusing review! so many questions .  
  
  
  
Sillie: You will see and I love Yamachi! *dances with you*  
  
  
  
Malysin: ^_^ such a long review and one I enjoyed reading. I'm glad you like my story and you had some cool thoughts I hope you are reading this now because I really would like all the nice people like you to keep reading! I use puppy eyes all the time that and wittle chibi Renee 8.8 isn't she just the most cute wittle chibi?! ^_^  
  
Redrum: ^_^ I know! hey I'm smiley today ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ so many smiles! um yeah ^^;  
  
  
  
purplequeen: I'm glad you liked the chapter Sammy! I hope you like this one.  
  
A/N: the thing above with Shuichi was just me being well me! these are the notes! I added Tina, me and some OC's in this. If anyone who likes this wants to be in it either e-mail me Gravitational_dreamer@yahoo.com or Katbox89@yahoo.com or IM me AIM: ryoko286 YIM: kyou213 (I'm not on it much tho) you can say it in a review if you like but I prefer IM and e-mail if its something like this. Okay this chapter is weird do beware of it! ^_^; okay you may read now!  
  
  
After my short meeting with Ken and Davis I found myself running. Soon ending up in a small part of the forest. Thats when I saw her. Long green hair and Sad looking blue eyes. Slim elfin ears curving slowly. Her soft features. It was her, I knew this girl. Her name was Renee. Its meaning being re-born she was at one time hundreds upon hundreds of years ago called the goddess of re-birth. Un-like the old legends of elfs they were not immortal but they did have a long life span. It lasted about twenty years longer then any man. Renee was different tho. At one time she had been in love. His name was Mike and she cared deeply for him yet she was cursed never to age. She was to be like the elfs of legend and very grow old! It was as if she had many lives as if she was re-born. I was one of the few men to ever meet her.   
  
Without even turning she knew I was behind her. "Hello Yamato." She said in droned sounding voice. Her voice was like this sometimes. She at times saw war and at times peace. I take it that she was back from looking upon war. Don't know what that means? Well in other words she was just returning to wherever it is she returns to from a place with war.  
  
"Hello Renee." I said to her. Renee turned and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yamato, are you okay?" she always knew when I was down. It was like she had some kind of powers that told her something was wrong! "A fight with a lover?" She asked once again getting it right. "Tell me what happened."  
  
  
  
"Well you see it all started when I fell in love..." I told Renee what happened. Her eyes traced my body. They were filled with tears. She ran over to me wrapping her arms around my body. I knew Renee since I was very little. Ever since I was about five years old I had run to her when I was down. I loved her like a mother and she felt the same way about me.   
  
"You poor boy! I hope that you will be able to make it thru this without your heart getting any worse treatment!" Her voice was back to normal now. I loved her voice. It was soft yet firm. Her voice was loving and caring yet I knew I could be used in differn't ways. "Oh Yama!" She didn't call me Yama that much so it was weird hearing her say it. "The boy who did this to you will pay!"   
  
"It wasn't his fault Renee.." I started to say but she cut me off.  
  
"Yes Yamato it was. He should and have and could have told the truth from the beginning." Her voice and eyes were both now cold, but I still could not tell just how mad she was. there was a rustle in the bushes behind us. Another elf appeared out of them. Without even looking at her I could have told who she was. It was Tina, with her dark hair and eyes. She was one of Renee's close friends in fact as far as I knew one of Renee's only friends.   
  
"Hi hi Yama-chan!" Tina called to me with a happy voice. She had a huge smile on her face but then suddenly it turned into a frown. "Whats wrong with you Yama-chan?" she asked me. Not wanting to say it all again I felt tears starting to pour down my face. I looked up at her thru blurry eyes. Before getting up slowly and turning to run away.  
  
"Tina! You bakana!" I heard Renee yell at her friend. "Let him be! Don't run after him...." her voice trailed off into nothing. I ran for as long as my legs could go. When I stopped it was not because I wanted to. I felt an arm reach out and grab me.  
  
"Where are you going Yama-chan?" I knew that voice! I turned and saw the man I thought it was. Tai was standing there an evil like smile was one his face. I felt his arms go around me and pull me into a tight like embrace. He kissed me hard. Breaking the kiss he said to me. "You're not going anywhere. Not anymore at least." His smile widened and I felt his hands trace my body. This is what I wanted right? To have Tai truly love me? But this was not him! I did not understand! But it was then that the fever that had been building up inside my body showed itself at full force. I passed out just as I was feeling Tai's hand pull away....  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
ACK!!!!!! SORRY!!!!! I know it took along time to get this up and its short too! But this chapter was hard to write . I'm sorry! I finaly got my twist in there tho!! ^_^ to bad you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what was up with Tai! Oh well at least you know that he at least thinks Matt is sexy or else why would he be doing things to him? Because he might love him? Maybe ^_^ okay well yea ^^;   
  
Shuichi: I'm so lucky!!!!!  
  
Why?  
  
Shuichi: Because I'm going to follow Tai and act like that tonight in bed with Yuki!  
  
Can I watch?  
  
Shuichi: Ummm no! ^_^ for all those who review I'll sing for you!!!!!!! Oh and bakana means "Fucking idiot" for all those who do not know. . the writer has a foul mouth ^^;  
  
shut up. 


	4. chapter 3

Oh my God yes! I'm back!!!!!!!!!! ^_^   
  
Shuichi: ^_^ Sakuma-san is here  
  
Really Ryuichi is?  
  
Ryuichi: Hello Shuichi na no da! Can I do the disclaimer na no da?  
  
^_^ sure  
  
Ryuichi: YAY! Wittle chibi Renee 8.8 does not own digimon or any of its peopleseses na no da. She does not own any people based on her friends. She does not own Jim but she does own herself and her OC's ^_^ so don't sue na no da!  
  
Shuichi: My turn! here are the thank you's!  
  
^_^ well here we go! *waits for stupid yahoo mail to load*   
Frab: I am so horrible! I'm sorry ^^; I'll try and make this chapter longer!  
  
Redrum: Well here you go a whole new "next chapter" ^_^ I know I'm weird ^^;;;;  
  
Jountei: ^_^ I love that song! Thanks but now Shuichi has to sing for you! *Shuichi starts singing "Smashing blue"* ^_^  
  
Me-rite-much: ACK I know the chapters are getting shorter! I'll try and make this one longer!  
  
justaname: ACK please dont hurt me! (Shuichi: She says ACK alot) ^_^;;;; I hope you have no reason to hit me with da rock now!  
  
Sillie: ^_^ ALL WILL ONE DAY FEAR THE NAME "RENEE!" ^^;;; srry about that! I'm glad that you like the chapter Sillie-san (Shuichi: Silly, Sillie Taichi saving Yamato is for ummmm Renee's dream world!) ^_^ I love my muse!  
  
Maleysin: You got me! Of course Tai-chan thinks Yama-chan is hot and sexy and *starts listing all the good things about Matt* Or that could just be me........  
  
Serphyona: Nice reveiw! I was sick when I wrote the prolog and fist chapter of this so I know how you feel! I hope you get better soon!!!  
YamiRenee: ^_^ I'm so evil! *huggles a teddy bear* look at this bear he's so kawaii! ^_^ *see's a fluffy bunny* more kawaii then the teddy! I need to hug it!  
  
Anon Ymous: ^_^ I'll make sure to. I'm sure Holly-chan wants to be back in it as well.  
  
Pan-chan: we were just talking about you! ^_^ enjoy the chapter  
And now on to the chapter! (Shuichi and Ryuichi: YAY (Ryuichi: na no da) ^_^)  
When I awoke at first I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there. My head was spinning and I tried to remember where I was. When the memories started flooding back to me! I could not beleive it! I closed my eyes trying to push the thought of Tai acting like that out of my mind and think of happy things. My thoughts wonderd to Ken and Davis the two I met. Although it was only a short meeting with them I enjoyed meeting new people (elfs are included). They seemed so nice. I hope they are getting along well. I sudenly felt very tired and my eyes felt heavy. I tried to stay awake but I found I couldn't and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
While I was sleeping I had a strange dream. I saw Ken and Davis talking, and it was like I was invisable to them. I was right there with them but they did not seem to see me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken-chan, what happend! why did you run away!" It was Davis who spoke. Ken just turned to him. He looked as if he was going to cry.  
  
"Davis... I told you I was sorry." I looked into Davis' eyes and saw that he was not going to give up with out an answer. Ken must have seen it too because then he said. "Its just that they dont understand! They never will! It was hard enough telling my family that the one I love is not an elf! When they found out that you were a guy too... well lets just say they didn't take it very good." This time tears really did fall from the blue haired elfs eyes. Davis moved closer to him putting an arm around Ken.  
  
"Shhh its okay Ken-chan. Its okay..." I started to cry. I wished that one day I could share a moment like this with Tai...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~dream end ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sudenly awoke once more to a violent shaking. I looked up to see Tai there his eyes full of wanting. "Wake up Yama-chan! You've been asleep for to long and little old Tai's getting bored!" When he saw that I had awoken he smiled. "Good morning Yama-chan! Did you sleep well"   
  
"Tai...?" I looked at him with a worried glance. He smiled at me, but the smile he gave seemed a bit off.   
  
"Yama-chan come on lets get a little closer." I was scared not as much as at what he said but the tone of his voice when he said it. What happend next I will not explain being that it is not one of the best mental images for many people. I would love to say that it was on of the worst things that ever happend to me. But I can't. I'm not saying it was wonderful but I did in some ways well I guess you can say enjoy it.   
  
After some time Tai left saying that I should just stay come and he would be back to "have more fun" later. I just lay there I was cold and still sick so I felt awful. I guess I was a little bit happy that Tai at least was showing that he liked me. Either that or he liked something else about me. I blushed at the thought of that tho.   
  
I heard a noise and turned towrds it upon seeing a strange looking man. He walked over to and I noted that his hair was black in color and his eyes green. He looked down at me and smiled. I notaiced that he had fangs. 'Strange. I never knew anyone with fangs.'   
  
"And who do we have here?" The man looked at me. I blushed as I saw his eyes trailing down my body. Tai has striped me of my cloths and I sopose that this man was having um "fun" in his mind. He smiled and nelt down. I felt his hands touch my face. They were cold. It was as if he was lifeless. I shudderd and he started to move his hand to a differn't part of my body.   
  
I got away from his as fast as I could. "Wh..Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could and trust me it was very forced.  
  
The man smiled. "I am Jim." He replyed. The man, Jim smiled again. I felt his cold arm wrap around my waist and heave me up. "Well we better get going. To some where that we can be alone." I didn't like the sound of that. Jim got away from where ever Tai had brought me pretty fast. It was almost as if he just disseapered from that place.  
  
I notaiced that he had a sly grin on his face and his eyes were once again trailing down my body. Jim bent down and I found that I couldn't move. He reached out to get me... I was scared. I was so, so scared. I closed my eyes tightly and tried my hardest to move. "You wont be getting away." I heard Jim tell me. "I placed a spell on you so that you cant move." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Jim! Get away from that boy!" I heard a voice call. I could not see who teh person was being that my eyes were still shut tightly and refused to open. "I told you that you are not aloud to touch him!"   
  
Jim sneered. "And since when have I had to listen to you!" The fear was strong still but I maneged to open my eyes. I saw the man who had saved me. He was not to tall or feirce looking. The man was a bit on the short side with red hair and black eyes.   
  
"Jim you will let him go right now! I hired you to save him and you made a deal with me that you would not touch him!" He screamed. Screaming seemed so un-natural for him tho. The man seemed like one that mostly would just keep quiet. I turned my full attention to him.  
  
"You made a deal with a vampire and you expect him to keep his word!?" The man glared at him.   
I could not beleave that Jim was a Vampire! It was so weird... I knew then that he would have killed me after having his fun.  
  
"I happen to know for a fact that you will keep this deal. I know you will because of you reward! You want that reward dont you Jim?" A smile found its way to the mans lips.   
  
Jim scowled. "Fine..." The man walked over to me holding his hand out. I didn;t know whether I should trust him but I didn't have much a choice. I tried moving my arm finding that I could again and the man helped me to stand up. I found it hard to stand but the man helped me with that.  
  
"Jim, Mimi is waiting for you over there with Ryu. I dont know why he said he would agree to this tho!" Jim smirked and walked away. "Hello! My name is Koushiro!" Said the man I now knew as Koushiro.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked him slowly. Koushiro explained to me that he has hired Jim to save me. The man Ryu had agreed to be Jim's "reward", seemed that he had taken a liking to the vampire.   
  
When I asked Koushiro how he knew where I was his answer was simple. "The man who took you there, he is under a spell. A man named Rune, I have been chasing him ever since I was very little. I know for a fact that he finds people with a want in there hearts and puts them under a spell. The spell plays with the persons heart making it so that they will become almost evil at heart and will do just about anything to get what they want." I wasn't really all to suprised at that. I knew that there was something wrong with Tai and that cleard it up but...  
  
"How did you know that he had gotten Tai and why did you save me?" I asked him Hoping that the answer wasn't that bad.  
  
"I found out about it from a man I know. This man has been tracking Rune and found it out. Don't ask me how because I really don't know. As far as saving you goes I have two reasons. One the fact that I really didn't want anything to happen to you but I guess I was to late for that." He paused for a moment and took off his shirt handing it to me. I blushed slightly and accepeted it greatfully. Koushiro continued."..Two because I'm sorry to say but you are the bait to lure Tai to us."   
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay Jim belongs to my friend James so yeah ^^;; also the name Rune is because I was talking to one of my friends and made a joke about making the bad gut Rune from my favoret manga seires Dragon Knights my exact words were  
ryoko286: I have the perfect bad guy!   
NekoKaworu: who?   
ryoko286: *just joking here* Rune! I mean he's soo evil!!!! What with him being all "nice" and "kind" *nod nod* U.U   
^_^;;; Rune is a good guy not my favoret but still its just the guy I thought of. Ya see I couldn't think of a name for the bad guy so after the joke I just used Rune.  
  
I'm sorry about both this being so late and it being short (bad too) but I had writers block and school and my brother kept falling asleep on my bed and not waking up til late so I couldn't use my computer all the time. but please be kind and reveiw! 


	5. Interlude part one

Guess who has been listening to so much Kent music that she can sing along even when its in Swedish and she doesn't know swedish!  
  
ACK! I'm so sorry that I was so late with this chapter . its the interlude so its short... but anyway no thank you's now because I want to just get this done!  
  
Shuichi: Renee does not own Digimon but she does own her characters!   
  
Thanks ^_^ oh and this chapter is kind of strange because its not in Matt's POV but in Ken's and it has nothing to do with or much with the story for that matter. ^^; sorry. And this may not be good because I had to use all these big words in it @_@.  
"Ken! Oh God Ken! Just wait I'll save you!" Davis screamed as he saw the demon with the copy of me with a knife to its neck... But perhaps I have gone to far ahead of myself... I'm very sorry for that.  
  
My name is Ken, I am an elf and currently in love with a human. A male human at that, but no one can choose who they love. Yeah sure... Try telling that to my family. They freaked out when I had told them that I was in love with a human... I could not even tell them about my love being a man!  
  
It was not to long ago when I was met Davis... Only about one year. At first I had thought that day to be the worst of my life but that all changed when I met him.  
  
I remember it perfectly the whole day! It had started like any normal day for me. I woke up feeling fine. But my morning was filled with my mother talking about how much she hates humans. I wanted to remind her that my best friend Mimi was half human. I did not do so because I knew my mother would then give me a speach about how because she was also half elf that made it better for her.  
  
My father was talking to my brother about some kind of battle that happend before either of us were born. My brother was listening to him happily and I could hear my father often saying things like "its to bad Ken doesn't like this kind of stuff!" Or "if only my other son was a great as you! Listening to my boring old stories."   
  
After that one my brother had said "oh come now father your stories are not boring!" I wanted to scream at them all at that moment but I held myself back.  
  
I walked out of my house, as soon as I got out I heard it. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeen!" The voice was high and it wasn't to loud. A small sprite flew up to me. Her name: Miyako, she follows me around when ever she can.   
  
"Hello Miyako." I said as calmly as I could to her.  
  
"Mimi is looking for you! You should hurry up and go see her Ken! She may get mad"  
  
"Yeah I guess I should. Well then I guess I'll see you later!" The little sprite waved goodbye to me.  
  
When I found Mimi she was sitting down staring at something I couldn't see. "Mimi..." She did not seem to hear me so I raised my voice alittle "Mimi!" She still did not seem to hear me so I shook her a little.  
  
Mimi turned to face me finally. "Hello Ken!" She said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"What were you looking at?"  
  
She did not speak for a long while. "The sky..." I sighed that was most likely the best answer I would get from her.   
  
I started to walk away. Seeing as Mimi didn't try and stop me I just continued walking. I was soon out of the town. I don't remember much of walking, my mind was else where but when I snapped out of my dream world it looked about noon out.  
  
It was about then that I heard the voice of a man call me. "Hello there!" He called. I turned to see who was talking. It was a demon! He was smiling at me evily. "I said hello! Why didn't you answer me!?"  
  
"Oh... Sorry! Hello." I said hoping that he would just go away. I really did not want any more trouble.   
  
The demon walked over to me. "My, my an elf are you?" He reached out a touched me face. I slaped the demons hand away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I am hungry. I have not eaten elf in a long while!"  
  
My eyes widend. "Wha..." I was cut off by him hitting me so hard that I passed out. When I woke up I was in a cage.   
  
"Hello mr. elf!" I looked to see another demon. This one was a young boy tho. From his looks I could tell he was only half demon. The boy smiled "My name is Iori! My master captured you!"  
  
"You are very cheerful..." I said.  
  
"Well... Uh thanks I guess" He gave me a big smile before walking away.  
  
I blinked for a moment but then sank down in the little space that was in the cage. I was deep in thought. 'Oh great! This has got to be the worst day of my life! And it may also be the *last* one.'  
  
Thats when I heard it. "Don't lie demon! I know my friend is here." The voice was so clear and I knew I was in love with it. After a small bit of time (and the demon talking.. I wasn't paying any attention) I heard the sounds of fighting. Then what sounded like a dieing scream. A young human boy ran into the room. "Arelin! Arelin where are you! I know that demon has you here!"   
  
The young boy Iori enterd the room. "Arelin? My master killed him! He said that Arelin was to boring."  
  
The boys eyes widend "Arelin... dead? Damn I was to late! How could he! I told Arelin not to run so fast but... he didn't listen." The boy looked like he was about to cry... I already was. "Hey, who are you?" I heard him ask.  
  
I looked up at him tears still streaming down my face. I tried my hardest not to blush and I answerd him. "My name is Ken."  
  
The boy nodded. "I'm Daisuke... But I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my name. I would get into alot of trouble if people saw anyone using it. You can just call me Davis, thats what everyone else calls me." He gave me a small smile. "It looks like you could use some help in getting out of here."   
  
I nodded. And so Davis set to work on setting me free. All the while Iori had wanderd off. As soon as I was free I tried to get out. I was a bit stiff tho and the first thing that I did was fall... As it was I fell into his arms.   
  
He blushed, he has the most cute blushing face. We soon got out of there. The rest of the day was all a blur but I do remember Davis telling me that a friend of his had wondered off a few weeks ago. He had also said he knew that it was going to be to late and that it didn't fase him much. He had known his friend would be dead for ever since he heard about that demon finding him.  
  
I also remember the very end of that day because it was then that I received my first kiss. It was from Davis. I was going back home and he had stopped me for a moment saying that just in case we never see each other again he didn't want to miss his chance.   
  
After that he bent down and kissed me. I knew since that moment that I loved him. I had even told him so.  
ACK sorry guys! I know it was weird but the interlude comes in two parts. I just wanted to post this now and stuff. Also the full interlude is the prolog to the side story that I'm working on. Its going to be co-written with my friend Serenity who by the way has by far the best Taito/Yamachi I have ever read! ^_^ Go Serenity! Oh and If you are one of the few readers I have on my Gundam Wing fic I may not have a new chapter any time soon because I want to put all my time into finishing this off. (I dont know why no one reads that and every one reads this! I think that even if I like this story better Dragon Hunting is written better.) If you are one of the even more few readers of my Fruits Basket fic That one has its prolog in the writing (The first thing I put up is the intro.)  
  
Any way go read Key to my heart by Serenity! (her sn) ^_^ okay well I can't post this at the moment because ff.n is down but its 10:53 pm! so early for me! I can't beleave I finished a chapter of anything before 2 am! 


	6. notauthor note 4 author

Gomen ne.  
  
Ren-chans keyboard is stuffed - and because sharing is good I get brownie points for telling ya ^_^;  
  
This means : no fic update for you.  
  
Until it's fixed or something.  
  
*bows*  
  
Panatlantic  
  
Hm. You could always go read something I wrote tho XD (Renee, you really didn't think I'd miss the chance to plug my own fics, right? Right? Ah~~ such an opportunist. even I'd hit me for doing this v.v) 


End file.
